nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Oos Wes Ilava
|religion=Roman Catholic |language=Limburgish, English, Oceana, Dutch, French, German, Ovetabian, Ripuarian, Romanian |home= Hurbanova |placebirth=Etsberg, NL |datebirth=October 23, 1972 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=Governor of Oceana Mayor of Hurbanova |motc=yes |motc-term=February 2008 - April 2008 November 2009 - January 2011 |motc-election=Federal Elections, 2008 Federal Elections, 2010 |motc-electionoutcome= |motc-realisations= }} Oos Wes Ilava (IPA: ʔuːzwɛʃʔiˈlʲaʋɑ) is a Lovian politician and statesman. He is the founder of the political party CCPL. He currently is Member of the Congress and Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education. Oos Wes Ilava is a Mäöreser statesman and businessman with connections in Libertas, Adlibita and Lovia. Though distantly related to the famous Ilava family of Lovia, he isn't a member of it. He became the Libertan Vice President after the June 2008 Elections, but resigned shortly after. He is the former Governor of Oceana and former Mayor of Hurbanova. As a result of a Supreme Court Trial, he lost his citizen rights and lost these functions, as well as his role as Member of the Congress and Secretary of Foreign Affairs. He is also known as the Lovian man of Christian values. He is known to be the most international wiki citizen. Ilava is a polyglot and is known to be a proud Limburgish inhabitant too. Oos Wes Ilava has plans to emigrate to Limburg (Lèmbörg) where he had been working on an English - High Limburgish dictionary. Personal life Oos Wes Ilava married to in 1992 Margaret Hrbiť. He got two sons of her, Peet (1994) and Koon (1997). They divorced in 1998, the same year that Oos Wes married Carla Ealdeast. They got two daughters and one son, Marian (1999), Luciel (2003) and Michael (2005). They divorced in 2005. And in 2007 Oos Wes Ilava married Johanna van Lin. They got one son, Ronald (2009). Political career in Lovia * Former chairman of Drake Town * Mayor of Hurbanova * Former Member of the Congress (2008-2009) * Member of the Congress (2010 - present) * Former Secretary of Foreign Affairs (2008) * Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education * Former Governor of Oceana (2008) * Deputy Govenor of Oceana (2010 - 2011) * Governor of Oceana (2011 - present) * Lovian-Adlibitan Ambassador (2011 - present) * Secretary of Welfare (2011-present) Bibliography * 2007: The lion's state: translation of That Lew Hine Harven (Jonas Hladovka Sr., 1954) * 2008: That Doverove: translation of That Doverove (Michál Ilava, 1895) * 2008: I guarded the past: translation of Ya straezh som minulosth (Kelový, 1917) * 2009: That Rike 'Oto: translation to Oceana of The River of Oto (Lars Washington, 2008) * 2010: Invisible Revolt: translation of Oviderat postane (Jonas Hladovka Sr., 1958) See also * Conservative Christian Party of Lovia * Oceana * Personal page Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes li:Oos Wes Ilava